1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nano-scale switching and, more particularly, to non-volatile nanomechanical switches that employ graphene ribbon conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As manufacturing methods improve, increasingly small-scale electromechanical devices can be formed. Present manufacturing methods allow for the creation of nanometer-scale electromechanical systems (NEMS). One material that may be used in such systems is graphene, an atom-thick lattice of carbon. Graphene has good electrical and mechanical properties, making it useful in NEMS switches. However, existing switches need ongoing application of energy to maintain their state.